Elphie's song
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: How it was possible, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the remainder of a spell cast before these terrible events occurred, or perhaps it had always been there, and she had never stopped to listen." Friendship Gelphie, slight Fiyerba


Written kind of out-of-the-blue. But I really liked writing it, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. But thats the glory of Fanfiction! You can do whatever you want to to the characters, and they cant stop you!

* * *

Glinda ran into her room in the Emerald Palace. She snatched a fluffy pink pillow from her chair and screamed into it, muffling the sound. Over and over she yelled, screeched, and cried into the pillow, trying to empty herself of all the emotions that were mixed up inside her. Soon, the screams turned to sobs and she slumped down onto the floor, letting the tears flow, soaking her perfect dress.

They had killed her, and she hadn't stopped them.

Now, they expected her to join in with their celebrations and parties, to rejoycify that The Witch of the West was dead. That _Elphaba _was dead. What heartless, cruel people.

Taking in deep breaths to calm herself, she stepped outside onto the hallway, scurried down the stairs, and outside onto the balcony that overlooked the city. How long she stayed there, watching the festivitations below, she did not know. The soft breeze blew around her, blocking out the sound of the cheers and laughter below.

There was something in the wind though, something that filled her with hope and joy. It was a noise that could only be heard by those listening very carefully, and paid close attention to it. One that sweet and powerful, even when the words were unrecognizable.

It was a song.

A song that was sung by such a familiar voice that Glinda nearly broke down again. How it was possible, she didn't know. Perhaps it was the remainder of a spell cast before these terrible events occurred, or perhaps it had always been there, and she had never stopped to listen.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Glinda jumped, then relaxed when she realized who it was. The Scarecrow stood a few feet away, eyes closed and smiling slightly.

"You hear it too?"

He open his eyes and looked a her, "I've always been able to hear it. I just never paid attention until about two years ago. She has a beautiful voice. Though I could never get her to sing for me. I always had to sneak into the library when she though no one was listening."

Glinda stared at him. "You know who she is? The voice?"

"You don't?"

"Well, I suspect, I mean, I thought it might be....This is silly, but I thought it was an old friend of mine, it sounded like her, she used to sometimes sing in the early morning, when she thought I was asleep. She was my best friend ever, but she was murdered, unjustly. Who do you think it is?"

"It's the girl I loved, the one who opened my eyes to things besides my own little world." he sighed. A pleasant silence came between them, as they listened to the beautiful voice.

Suddenly, Glinda interrupted the peace, "What happened to her? I mean, I don't want to be rude, but-"

He shook his head. "She's gone. Just because she didn't support the Wizard's ideas. It was her who turned me into this."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I actually enjoy being a Scarecrow, it has its benefits."

"No, I meant about the girl." She looked long and hard at his face, "Who were you? Before, you turned into this."

"Let's just say that you'd know me if you saw me. It doesn't matter though, soon I'll be gone. Vanish from the face of Oz, never to be seen by you or any other Ozian again."

"But where are you going Scarecrow?"

"I will be reunited with my love."

Glinda's mouth dropped open in shock, "Y-you're going to die? But-"

He laughed, "Not quite, Lady Glinda, but thank you for being concerned. However, I won't be returning, meaning Oz will need another leader besides me."

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. I'm sure your friend would have wanted it."

Glinda suddenly became defensive, "How do you know what she would have wanted? She hated the government, and hated that I became part of it."

"All the more reason she would be happy to see you take charge of it. Galinda, I know trust me on this one."

Glinda froze, "How do you know my old name?"

"As I said before, I used to know you. Trust me, she would have wanted it. Maybe you could make life easier for the Animals, isn't that what she died for?"

"You knew Elphie." It was a stated fact, not a question.

"Yes, you could say that. But I'll answer no more questions. Right now, let's listen to the music."

"What are you going to do then?" Glinda asked, too curious to contain the question.

"I thought I said no more questions." Glinda gave him a very Elphaba-like look. "Oh, alright, I'll answer some of it. I'm going to follow the song. This is the last time we meet, it's time for me to go."

Glinda was still very confused about the whole ordeal, but nodded, knowing he wouldn't answer any of her questions. She needed to go too, so she could announce to Oz that she was their new ruler. Maybe Oz did need some changes...

Fiyero watched her go, smiling slightly. She really had changed from the flirty, pink girl he had first met. The music filled the air again, calling him, pulling him towards her. He smiled towards the West, "I'm coming, love."

***

A full two days later, Glinda stood in the exact same spot, exhausted from a day of speeches and announcements. Once again, the air filled with music, the same faint tune from before. Now though, the voice was stronger, more confident, even happier. She listened closely, trying to detect the words, to sing along.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?" she sang into the wind, remembering their parting goodbyes.

Suddenly, the voice got louder, a tiny bit easier to hear. Then, for the first time, words could be faintly heard..

"Because I knew you..." Glinda's heart jumped in excitement. This was Elphaba's voice, her actual, living voice.

A loud cry came from below, threatening to overtake the voice, "No one mourns the Wicked..."

Glinda sang over them, encouraging Elphaba's voice to continue. It did, "Because I knew you, I have been changed...."

The noise and racket from the streets became so loud that it filled the streets, succeeding in drowning out the voice. "Wicked! Wicked! Wicked!"

Glinda never heard the song again.

* * *

I really hope you liked it, I did. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
